Gakuen Alice Season 2
by sakura-kusabana
Summary: A continuation of the orignal season Gakuen Alice!It's a new school year at Alice Academy. Which means new students there. It just so happens that there's two new students in Mikan's class.
1. Chapter 1

Gakuen Alice - Season 2  
By: SakuraKusabana  
Chapter01

* * *

As Mikan-chan rushed down the hallways with her eyes filled with excitement, she thought about the excitement of a new school year at Alice Academy. A new school year meant the possiblity of new students at the Academy. Inchou- san did say that there was a possibility that they would be having new students in their class this year. Mikan-chan was excited about that thought, this was an oppurtunity for her to make lot's of new friends.

Mikan-chan rushed toward the door of Class B and she slid the door open. She felt the glance of a dozen pairs of eyes watching her as she entered. Though they weren't cold eyes but actually quite warm and friendly

"Ohaiyou everyone" greeted Mikan-chan in a sweet, cheerful voice. Everyone replied to her and smiled at her. She glanced around the room room and spotted her best friend, Hotaru. Mikan-chan dashed at Hotaru to embrace her in her arms, but was stopped by a huge pink bubble that trapped her inside it. Mikan-chan was trapped inside and floating around the classroom in the middle of the air. As everyone glanced at them wathing the situation unfold.

"Ho-Ta-Ru!" wailed Mikan-chan in a sad, hurt voice, "Let me out of here you meanie!"

'Invention#027, The Bubble Gun.par It allows the beholder to trap someone in a bubble which causes them to float around. It's a great way to protect yourself from danger also from Mikan.' explained Hotaru.

"Um Hotaru, maybe you should let her out." sighed Inchou in a kind and worried voice.

"Anyways class will be starting soon anyways." Hotaru glanced at Mikan-chan who was sobbing a little at the cruelity of her friend. Hotaru let out a small sight as she pulled out her 'baka-gun' to pop the bubble. "BAKA - BAKA - BAKA!" At the exact same momment Natsume and Ruka-kun walked into the classroom. Due to Mikan's unlucky nature, Ruka ends up breaking her fall.

"E- tet-tet" moaned Mikan-chan while rubbing her head in pain, "That hurt Hotaru!"

"Um Mikan-chan could you please get off me?" said a voice. Mikan-chan glanced around the room for a while and then she finally realized that she was on top of Ruka-kun who broke her fall.

"Eh, EHHHHH!" shouted Mikan, getting off Ruka-kun quicky." I'm sorry Ruka-pyon, are you alright?" asked Mikan-chan in a worried voice. She held out her hand to help him get up. Ruka-kun grabbed her hand stood up.

"Um, I'm fine..." said Ruka-kun blushing softly, he was embarrased by this. Ruka glanced at Mikan, which made him blush even more than usual. He thought Mikan was quite cute this morning.

"Klutz..." commented Hotaru, in a plain voice, as she held a book in one hand. Mikan-chan spun around.

"What was that Hotaru" demanded Mikan, "It's your fault for putting me in that pink bubble!"

"You were the one that came running at me all of a sudden." said Hotaru in a unemtionless voice.

"But Hotaru," wailed Mikan, "I missed you..." Trying to hug Hotaru again but ends up missing. A small little tear escaped from her face.

"Hoi, Polkadots" said Natsume, "What's with the commotion this early in the morning, baka." Mikan-chan glared at Natsume, she hated it when Natsume called her that name.

"My name is not Polkadots, its Mikan!" retorted Mikan.

"Whatever..." said Natsume in a careless tone as her stood there glaring at her.

"Mikan-chan" sighed Inchou and Ruka, it was like this almost every morning and they were getting used to it.

"A-a Mikan-chan, ohaiyou." greeted Anna and Nanoka in a kind voice. They were both smiling cheerfully at her. Mikan greeted them in return happily.

Just at that momment Narumi-sensei walked in calling everyone's attention. The entire class returned to their seats and glanced at Narumi-sensei who was clearing his voice several times.

"As you all probably know, a new school year means that there will be a new student or students in our class, we will be having town new students joining our class this year." explained Narumi-sensei. Mikan-chan was excited and she couldn't wait to meet them. She glanced at the door waiting for the new students to come in, but no one did. "But unfortunley," continued Narumi-sensei smiling. "They're not here yet so we can't meet the today, but they should be here tomorrow. So let's continue with today's lesson." clapped Narumi-sensei, he glanced at a poor man standing in the corner who looked depressed. "Well have fun everyone, Adieu!" waved Narumi-sensei who was escaping the classroom.

"Ah wait a second please don't leave me alone with them!" cried the man, extending his hand trying to reach him, but it was too late. Narumi-sensei was gone.

* * *

At the end of the class they were left the classroom to got to their science class. Mikan was walking together with Hotaru, Inchou, Natusme, Ruka and the rest of their friends. They were walking together happily chatting amongst themselfs about the new students. They were wondering what they looked like and what kind of Alice's they had. They giggled at their wild imaginations. As they turned around the corner Mikan-chan ran into someone causing both their stuff to explode over the floor. 

"Ouch..." cried Mikan, while she rubbed her head in pain. Inchou reached out his hand to help her get up.

"Are you alright Mikan-chan" asked Inchou in a concerned voice, Mikan nodded her head in a reply, while she stood up brushing of her skirt.

"Hoi Sakura, are you alright?" asked a boy in a plain black shirt and pants with short, messy, black hair. Mikan and the others turned around to look at the handsome boy with emerald eyes who was holding a small pretty girl with soft, pink hair.

"Um, I'm all alright Touya." said a beautiful girl who was still sitting on the floor. The girl brushed her long wavy, blonde hair aside with her fingers revealing a beautiful doll-like face. She pulled herself out and glanced at the group of poeple in front of her and gave them a blank look. Th girl and the boy didn't seem to notice them blush.

"Are you alright" asked Ruka-kun, blushing a little. The girl smiled at him softly.

"Oh yes, I'm fine." answered the girl. She glanced around the floor looking at the mess. "Yuri, can you please clean up the mess for me?" The little girl nodded as she reached out her hand. At the exact momment a large gust of wind blew causing the pappers and bags up causing them to float, One by one they flew into two neat piles.

"Wow amazing!" said Mikan in an excited voice, "What kind of Alice do you have?" The little girl smiled getting up, floating to the ground from the boys arms.

"Onii-chan and Onee-chan said that I have the WInd & Healing Alice." said the girl in a cute little voice with a huge smile on her face. The girl looked up and spotted Natsume standing there looking uninterested. Natsume glanced down the little girl with a solid cold face. Instead of being frightened the little girl smiled sweetly at him, lifting her finger asking him to come closer. Natsume bent down slowly, As the girl gave him a small kiss on Natsume's face and gave him a hug around his legs. "Onii-chan, I love you!" said the little girl happily

"W-what!" shouted Natsume who was in shock from the boldness of the little girl.

"EHHH!" shouted everyone in shock. The other boy glared at Natsum, he walked toward Yuri and pulled her off him. Embracing her in his arms. Natsume was still in shock unable to say anything. The little girl pouted as the boy took her away from Natsume.

"Let's Go." said the boy in a cold voice. The girl nodded as she rose her pure white dress flowed along with the wind. The three mysterious people walked away quietly. Mikan stared at them then she glanced at Hotaru than Natsume.

"Oh by the way." said the girl turning around, "I wouldn't exactly hand in your math homework yet. Half of those answers are incorrect." The girl's long blonde hair shone brightly against the sun.

"What did you say!" shouted Mikan in a harsh tone. "Geez!"

"Who are those three people?" asked Ruka.

End of Chapter 1 of 'Gakuen Alice Season 2'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02: 

"Geez, what was that all about?" moaned Mikan in an unhappy tone. After those three strange people left they went to their Biology class with Misaki-sensei. They were still curious about who they were. During the entire class the boys were talking about the beautiful, black haired girl. The girls in the class were still blushing from the handsome boy including Sumiere who was a sole supporter of Natsume and Ruka. "I wonder who those people are." said Inchou, "I've never seen them here before ever." Sumiere walked over and waved her arm majestically. "Does it really matter?" asked Sumiere, "Those people were really cold and heartless, but they were so cool!" Sumiere giggled while Anna and Nanoko nodded their head in agreements.

"Demo, they didn't tell us anything out their Alice's" said Mikan in a curious voice, "Well except for that little girl that apparently hugged Natsume." At that exact moment everyone turned around to look at Natsume with a mischievous look in their eyes. "What is it?" snarled Natsume, everyone quickly looked away. "Um nothing…" said everyone looking away quickly. Natsume looked away a little angry. Hotaru stood up and grabbed her bag from her desk. She turned around looking at them.

"I'll be in my lab." said Hotaru," Please do not follow me." Mikan looked up in a surprised matter.

"H-Hotaru?" said Mikan. She watched Hotaru walk away out of the classroom. "Geez" sighed Mikan, "Then I'll be going too, bye bye everyone!" Mikan-chan waved goodbye to everyone, while skipping happily back to her room to do her homework, eat and them go to sleep.

* * *

Later on that night…… 

"Fire! Everyone, Fire!" shouted a voice throughout the night.

"W-w-what!" asked Mikan in a concerned voice. She dashed out of her room to see Inchou shouting 'fire'. "Quickly, get out of the building Mikan-chan" shouted Inchou as he helped a little girl out of the building. Mikan nodded as she ran down the stairs toward the door outside. She saw one of Natsume's lackeys lifting a bed into the air and having children jump out of the window onto it. Mikan was still amazed at the helpfulness of all the other people.

* * *

Sakura Kusabana's Point of View- 

"Hmm?" what's this?" questioned Sakura, looking at the building on flames, over the trees. She glanced over her shoulder to look at her brother who was standing on branches on a tree nearby.

"I think it's a fire," said Touya in a cold voice, "but it has nothing to do with us, let's go…" Touya turned around looking away. "You coming?" Sakura shook her head.

"Nope, I think I'll help out." spoke Sakura, she jumped on a branch after branch till she reached the building; She spotted a black haired boy staring at the flames. She jumped down gracefully almost floating in mid-air. She felt the looks of people watching her intensely. Sakura even heard the whispering around her. She walked toward the front of the crowds.

"Eh wait a second! Shouted a girl, "It's too dangerous in there!" Sakura looked at her in the face and walked toward the building. She raised her hand and faced the palm toward the flames. A large bust of water escaped from her hands in a spiral. She heard the large sounds of gasp's coming from the crowd.

"The Water Alice"

"What"

"Hmm the Water Alice"

"I thought it was a legend"

"Oh my Gosh"

"I can't believe it"  
The water swirled into the building rushing. Large screens of smoke spiraled out also. The dark-haired boy seemed surprised of her Alice. Sakura felt bored as the fire ended. Once the fire was out, she turned around toward the forest. A flock of fireflies had surrounded her making her glow-in-the-dark. Against her white dress she wore made her look like a pure white angel. Sakura jumped toward a tree and turned around to look at everyone.

"You should be more careful. Said Sakura in a plain tone. She glanced at Hotaru than Ann that Ruka. "Um, I think that was a Water Alice," said Ruka heard it was a really rare Alice." "Ehh!" said Mikan in an excited voice, "Why is it a rare Alice"

"It's because it's a dangerous type Alice." explained Ruka, "It's kind of like Natsume's Alice except that Alice allows them to control water instead." Mikan nodded her head to show her understanding. "Is that so?" asked Mikan, "That's so cool and amazing!" Natsume walked toward Mikan.

"Shut up, you ugly girl!" snarled Natsume, "It doesn't matter anyways." Mikan pouted at Natsume.

"Nani? Don't call me an ugly girl!" snapped Mikan, "My name is Mikan!" At the exact moment, they heard the door slide open in the front of the classroom. In came Narumi-sensei with a book in his right hand.

"Good Morning everyone" cheered Narumi-sensei in a happy voice. Mikan and the rest of the class returned the greeting in unison as they returned back into their seats.

"Today we will be introducing the new students to our class" announced Narumi-sensei, a sound of buzz's and murmurs rippled throughout the class. Narumi-sensei clapped his hands together as he called toward the door to tell them to come in to the classroom.

The sounds of whispers and gasps exploded as two people walked toward the front of classroom. One of them was a girl and the other person was a guy. The girl had long, wavy, soft, blonde hair that framed her doll-like face. She had soft skin and aqua blue eyes that sparkled brightly. The boy had messy black hair that flopped over his emerald eyes. The boy had a stern face that was semi-cute.

"Kanichiwa, My name is Kusabana, Sakura." said the girl in a sweet voice. The boy stepped forward as the girls squealed in delight.

"Kusabana, Touya. Nice to meet you." said the boy in a cold voice. Mikan stared in awe of their presence. Sakura and Touya glanced toward the back where Natsume was. The girl smiled prettily at Ruka and Natsume while Touya smirked at them.

"I hope we get along well." said Sakura and Touya at the same moment.

End of Chapter 02


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03 

"OK so does anyone have a question for Sakura-chan or Touya-san." asked Narumi-sensei in a cheerful tone. Mikan raised her hand slowly and stood up.  
"What kind of Alice's do you guys have?" asked Mikan. Sakura and Touya gave her a small smile that made everybody in the class blush.  
"I have the water Alice." answered Sakura as she raised her right hand outwards and a spiral of water rushed out and circled around the classroom, than it disappeared when she snapped her finger. The entire class oohed and ahhed at the amazing Alice that Sakura had. Touya stepped forward and held out his hand. A large ball of flames appeared on his hand.  
"Fire Alice." said Touya in a plain voice. He closed his hand tightly making the fire disappear immediately. "F-fire Alice." said Inchou in a surprised voice as he stared at Touya in a surprise. Natsume who was sitting in the back was glaring at Touya in an irritated matter. At that exact moment Natsume's hatred for him began…  
"Natsume…" said Ruka in a worried voice. It was the first at the academy that there was a water Alice and two fire Alice in the same class especially in the elementary branch of the school.  
"What are there star rankings?" asked Sumiere curiously.  
"Well the higher ups decided that Sakura and Touya will be ranked as a triple special because of their Alice and their great control of it. They also have a nice and calm attitude, so they'll be just like Natsume." laughed Narumi-sensei while rubbing his head nervously, "It was Jin-Jin's decision"  
"Nani!" shouted the class; this was defiantly a rare situation for their class. Natsume used to be the only triple special and the only 11 year old with the fire Alice. It had never happened before and they didn't expect this to happen ever.  
"Ok! So who sill be their partners, someone who will show them around the school and help them out?" asked Narumi-sensei in a cheerful voice. He glanced around the classroom seeing if anyone had raised their hand but they didn't. The student's in Class B were frightened by Sakura and Touya's presence. "Oh my I knew this might happen" exclaimed Narumi-sensei. "Ok than Ruka-kun will be Sakura's partner and umm. Mikan will be Touya's partner!" "Huh? Ehh!" shouted Mikan in a surprised voice. She glanced from one side to the other in surprise slowly trying to understand what had just happened. Ruka was also in surprise. "Well Adieu" cheered Narumi-sensei walking out the door waving his hand goodbye. Touya walked down the aisle and sat down next to Mikan.  
"I'm in your hands now!" grunted Touya in a cool, cold voice looking away uninterested. Mikan nodded her head still in shock from Narumi-sensei's decision. Sakura walked towards Ruka who was sitting in the back right next to Natsume. She gave him a soft smile and sat down right next to him. "Nice to meet you, Nogi-san" greeted Sakura as she brushed a couple of soft blonde strands out of her eyes with her hand. Ruka nodded still unable to say anything. Everyone was still shocked by Narumi-sensei's decision. Sumiere was fuming with jealously at the thought of the new girl sitting next by Ruka and Natsume. Natsume shrugged his should and looked away. He was uninterested by this so he returned back to his manga book that was lying on the desk in front of him. The substitute teacher began the lesson for the day.

…………..

Later on that day after the final bell had ringed that symbolized the end of the classes for the day. Mikan and the rest of the class stood up gathering their books together. As they started to exit the room, Yo-chan walked in heading towards the direction of Natsume and clung onto his shirt. Natsume glanced down and patted his head affectionately. Mikan smiled at Yo-chan softly, she found it quite cute how he stuck to Natsume all the time clinging to him.  
Sakura and Touya walked over following Mikan and Ruka. Sakura spotted Yo-chan and bent down carefully and elegantly. She held out her hand and a small, water teddy bear figure appeared in front of Yo-chan. He glanced at the figure in awe and than at Sakura and than back at the water teddy bear. He reached out grabbing the teddy bear with a smile. Yo-chan glanced up and gave Sakura a small kiss on her cheek. Sakura placed her hand on her cheek and gave a smile that made everyone blush. She stood up and walked toward Touya and stood next to him.  
"Your little brother is quite cute." said Sakura looking at Natsume.  
"He's not my brother"  
"Oh is that so?" asked Sakura, "Then a friend?" Natsume nodded his head as he patted Yo-chan's head that was busy playing with the water teddy bear. All of a sudden there was the sound of a door sliding open really fast. A small little girl walked into the room. The little girl spotted Touya and ran to him jumping up to give him a huge hug. Touya gave a small smile that made the girls swoon in glee. Natsume's eye widened, remembering the small little girl the other day. "EH, Onii-chan and Yo-chan!" shouted the little girl happily.  
"Eh who is this little girl" asked Anna-chan. The girl smiled softly and happily.  
"I'm Kusabana, Yuri, Nice to meet you!" said Yuri in a cheerful tone, "I'm Touya's and Sakura's little sister." She turned around and gave Touya a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. Yuri jumped down next to Yo-chan. "Eh! Yo-chan why are you here?" asked Yuri. Yo-chan was clinging on to Natsume with one hand and the teddy bear in the other hand. Yuri giggled and grabbed Sakura's and Touya's hand. "Let's go"  
"Ah, um sure!" said Sakura as Yuri dragged her out, "Uh see you guys later!" As they ran out Mikan stood there smiling.  
"I like them!" said Mikan happily, "They seem nice, neh Hotaru?" Hotaru nodded softly.

…………………..

"What is it?" asked Touya in a harsh tone. They were in the back of the school with the Persona.  
"Ara, so rude for such a small child." said the Persona. Sakura gave him a cold look.  
"Does it really matter." said Sakura, coldly.  
"Well you guys have a mission from the Black Op's tonight. Explained the Persona, "The higher ups want the Angel trio to do this mission"  
"Hmm?" When did we become this so called Angel Trio?" asked Touya in a slightly amused but cold voice, "Whatever we'll do it anyways. This place is way too boring for my taste if you ask me"  
"But we have classes tomorrow!" said Yuri, "I was looking forward to be learning Addition." she gave a small little put as she sulked a little bit, looking sadly at Sakura.  
"Don't worry." said Sakura, "I'll teach you." Yuri nodded her head slightly in a disappointed matter. She knew that she had no choice what-so-ever.  
"So when does our mission start?" asked Sakura.  
"Tonight at 11 o'clock pm." said the Persona.  
"We'll be there." answered Touya, while he ran his fingers through his hair.

End of chapter 03

Authors Note :

To all readers

Just to let you know. The reason you can not see any flames in any of my reviews is mostly because I deleted them.

Also...

I've decided to re-write more story, and use the advice that I have received from my reviewers. I'm planning on changing a few things and with a different plot. Hopefully their would be less flames...

I don't mind contructive critism, but flames I do not tolerate...

So I'm currently re-writing the story, and planning it out more.

Thank you for my supporters and to my haters, go find another story to tear down...


End file.
